


A Little Bit of This and That

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Testicle play, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Prompt(s):</p><p>anon: "burt catches blaine spanking kurt. kurt has to explain that no, he likes it."<br/>anon: "testicle!play, really detailed..? never seen that before!"<br/><a href="http://auburndammit.tumblr.com/">auburndammit</a>: "Kurt discovers he's turned on by something he also finds tremendously embarrassing, for example, toe-sucking, perhaps?!"<br/>anon: "Hiii! Can i prompt klaine getting walked in on mid-coitus by burt?"<br/>anon: "I absolutely love you're writing. Could you do something where Kurt is uncomfortable talking about his fantasies but blaine coaxes it out of him and eventually they try them out. I love anything with communication or exloration. If not no worries! I'll read anything you write!"<br/><a href="http://fretfulbunny.tumblr.com/">fretfulbunny</a>: "I'd love some scorching hot rimming (k & b), followed by them getting caught by Burt and the ensuing awkward discussion. Pretty please with a cherry?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of This and That

**Author's Note:**

> So: spanking, rimming, testicle play, toe sucking, coaxing, and being caught by Burt. >_> (Enjoy?)

It's one of those accidentally brilliant afternoons where Burt has to stay at the shop through dinner, Carole has switched her day shift for an evening shift, and the minute that Finn hears this he's out the door and on his way to Rachel's fast enough to make heads spin.

Blaine and Kurt stand idly in the kitchen until Finn's truck disappears around the block and then before Kurt can even suggest going upstairs Blaine is kissing him and pressing him into a kitchen counter.

"Oh thank god," he breathes, sucking at Kurt's mouth and sinking two hands down the back of Kurt's pants. "You are so gonna get it for that little peep show after gym class today."

Kurt giggles, breathing out harshly when Blaine's mouth traces the tendon that runs down the side of his neck. "This is not the sound of me complaining."

They relocate upstairs, all stumbling and kicking off shoes. Past the threshold of Kurt's room they start shrugging off clothes, kissing and groping in between articles of clothing flying everywhere.

It's the usual frantic make-out, but ten or so minutes into it when Blaine usually makes his move to take off Kurt's pants, he finds himself stopping. They've been doing this for a while now, and Kurt never usually says much in the way of--new things. They have hours, and Blaine's mind is spinning with little things that keep coming up when they make out and jerk each other off, like the way that Kurt has been reacting so strongly when Blaine touches his ass, or goes anywhere near places that usually go neglected for longer periods of time (his feet, his balls, his nipples).

"Hey," Blaine breathes, tearing their mouths apart. He's on top of Kurt, straddled over Kurt's hips. Kurt stares at him, pupils blown wide. "Tell me something you think about us doing that we haven't done yet."

"Um," Kurt replies.

He can smell the faintest hint of sweat on Kurt's smooth skin, and it's driving him crazy. He licks over Kurt's Adam's apple slowly, then bites at the sharp curve of his jaw. He lowers his voice, letting it take on that rough, pleading pitch that he knows gets to Kurt every time. "Come on, honey." He ghosts the fingers of his right hand down over Kurt's underwear clad cock. He gives it a gentle squeeze. "Or I could just start--playing and we'll see?"

Kurt shakes. "Uh--I--I liked what we did--well you kind of accidentally the other night, you sort of--spanked me a little?" He blushes, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Noted," Blaine breathes, sliding down Kurt's body. He is veritably obsessed with Kurt's legs, so he crawls all the way down the bed and kisses at his ankles. "You know what I love? I love your feet. You have the most gorgeous feet that I've ever seen. So long, so slender." He kisses up one ankle bone, then along the top arch, all the way down to Kurt's monkey toes. 

"Oh god," Kurt groans. His cock lifts, pushing at the loose material of his underwear. Blaine grins, dragging his tongue along Kurt's big toe and then sucking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit. "Oh, Blaine."

"Touch yourself for me?" He proceeds to suck and lick each toe in turn, then torture Kurt with ticklish licks all up and down the arch and pad and heel of each foot. By the time he stops, Kurt is writhing on the bed, hips churning, face blotchy and eyes wide. He is clearly embarrassed, finding anything to look at but Blaine.

"What else?" Blaine asks, kissing up Kurt's calf and over his knee. He gently pushes Kurt's thighs apart and kisses up one inner thigh.

Kurt chases his breath. "Ummm--this is really--god, Blaine I don't know how to say these things. It's so embarrassing."

Blaine squeezes Kurt's balls softly, then the thick shaft of his cock through his underwear. "Can I take these off?" When Kurt nods he does, tongue between his teeth. Kurt's long cock settles against his stomach and Blaine ducks down, licking a stripe up Kurt's balls.

"Um," Kurt says, voice uneven. "I like when you touch my--my balls." He blushes harder. "You kind of avoid them mostly but I really--I really like that."

Blaine grins. "Oh?" He takes them in his hands and stretches the skin tight across them. This way, the two balls in their sacs are outlined clearly, and he takes his time kissing each round sphere, and then carefully, slowly takes one and then the other into his mouth, sucking them hard. He knows how good that can feel--sort of like a bruise being pressed--and so he doesn't hold back on the pressure.

"Ohgod, yes, just like that," Kurt moans, putting one hand down against Blaine's hair.

Blaine plays for as long as he can stay focused, tweaking the thin, almost hairless skin that makes up the outside of Kurt's ball sac, rubbing and pinching and rolling the balls themselves with slow, firm motions. Kurt gets harder and harder, and the tip of his cock begins leaking across his belly.

Being so comfortable here, it's hard not to explore more--and so he ducks down, licking softly over Kurt's perineum pushing his hips up just a little. Lifting that beautiful pelvis to better situate his mouth is so erotic; he can feel his cock ache against the mattress, and has to focus to consciously take his mind off of grinding into the bed until he comes, face buried against Kurt's balls.

"God, yes," Kurt moans. "P-please can you--can you touch me there?"

"Where?" Blaine asks, grinning slyly, teasing the tip of his tongue just above Kurt's quivering little hole. It's pink and crinkled and just as hairless as the rest of Kurt, and it's twitching eagerly. Blaine can practically taste the musky flavor already, but he feels like giving Kurt a chance to vocalize, and--Kurt does owe him after all that half-naked teasing in the locker room.

"My--my--ass," Kurt says, face so red that it's almost comical. "Please, feels so good." The way that he swivels those slender hips should be illegal; Blaine can't stop himself from giving in. He's never done this before, but he wants to, has wanted to for ages.

He licks against the pucker, watching it twitch and contract. 

"Shit," Kurt hisses, twitching. His ass lifts and his legs fold up; he bends them at the knee, and the way he just--spreads himself open, it makes Blaine's cock twitch and dribble all over his underwear.

"Fuck, Kurt, so hot. You're so tight down here. Wanna lick you open, baby. You want that, too? Want my tongue inside of you?"

"Yes," Kurt hisses, fisting himself. "Please, Blaine."

He licks hard circles around the tight little entrance, then finally, finally, pushes inside with his tongue, shoving his jaw hard behind the motion to get past the first ring of muscle.

Kurt sobs and twists. His chest heaves. "Ohgod, oh god Blaine oh my god--"

"Turn over," Blaine rasps out, tearing his mouth from between Kurt's cheeks. "I wanna see that gorgeous ass while I do this."

"Fuck," Kurt gasps as he flops over, rising halfway on his knees. Blaine grabs him by his hips and hoists him upward, spreading his cheeks and diving back in between them like he's starving and Kurt is an edible thing.

He fucking loves doing this, and it's a discovery for him as well as Kurt.

He licks and sucks and kisses Kurt's hole and crack until it's dripping with spit and sweat. Kurt tastes amazing, clean and manly and Blaine just wants to crawl the fuck inside of him it's so good.

Thoughtlessly, he brings his palm up over a cheek and then slaps it down, hard. 

"Blaine," Kurt shouts. "Oh god do that again--"

He slaps the other cheek, watching the pale flesh jiggle and swell with raised, red finger marks. The sight of it drives him crazy; he can't stop doing it, loving the feel of the vibrations of his hand on Kurt's skin as he works Kurt open with his mouth and tongue.

"So close," Kurt gasps.

Blaine sits up just a little, staring, enthralled, at the slender, wiry bend of Kurt's back bleed into his spine and then his wide, flexing shoulders. He licks at the freckle on Kurt's lower back, bending over him, squeezing fingers up and down his sides. He lets one trail upward and tangles the digits in Kurt's hair, pulling just a little.

"What do you want?" he whispers.

"Your cock," Kurt whimpers, hips writhing. "Want your big cock in me. Want to come with you deep inside of me."

"Fuck," Blaine gasps, jerking his underwear down around his thighs. "Lube--shit."

"Don't want that," Kurt growls, slamming his ass back into Blaine's dick, pushing the shaft between his spit-slit cheeks. The head catches on Kurt's soft, damp hole. "Don't want it to last, just want you to fuck into me and make me come, don't care if it hurts."

"Oh my god, Kurt--Jesus, it'll hurt--"

Kurt's ass spreads up high on his pelvis; his shoulders sink low toward the pillows, and Blaine stares helplessly at those pink, fingermark covered cheeks spreading under his fingers, and that beautiful slick hole gaping open wide.

Goddamnit, he only has so much resistance in him.

He takes himself in hand and lines the head up with Kurt's hole. He wraps his other hand around Kurt's cock, intending to get him off as soon as he's inside.

"Please," Kurt begs.

He lets the weight of his pelvis do the work; one long, hard press, the friction almost unbearable, and he's inside; the spit that had seemed everywhere just moments ago dries almost instantly, and there's nothing but dry catch and Blaine--embarrassed but beyond control at this point--actually comes two or three thrusts into the attempt.

Kurt doesn't even notice; his body is writhing on Blaine's cock.

"Sp-spank me again," he whimpers.

Blaine slaps those beautiful cheeks red again with his right hand, and jerks Kurt through a shuddering, screaming orgasm with the other.

He's pretty sure that the neighbors heard that one.

He stays still inside of Kurt, slowly softening. Kurt is still fucking himself lightly onto the shaft, but with little motion; it is too dry, and he probably will feel that for a couple of days.

"More," he asks.

Blaine keeps spanking him, and his cock keeps twitching and spitting weak dribbles.

And then the door to his room slams open.

"Christ, Kurt, are you oka--" Burt shouts, barreling into the room.

Oh my fucking god this is not happening.

Blaine falls sideways and takes the blanket off the bed with him, wrapping it around himself. Kurt dives forward and grabs a pillow, shoving it over his pelvis.

"Oh my god," Kurt groans.

"Uh. Kitchen, five minutes." Burt glares at them and then disappears.

"Kill me," Kurt breathes. "If you love me you'll kill me now. Just--not the face, okay, I'd like to look good at the viewing if at all possible."

Blaine stares blankly at the far wall, still shaking with arousal that has been doused so quickly he's having trouble keeping up. "I--I'll come with you, I--started most of that."

They clean off with baby wipes and get dressed--it's more like fifteen minutes by the time they enter the kitchen. Burt is sitting at the table.

They sit, staring at the tabletop.

"You wanna explain to me the screaming part, because it sure seems to me like that was some violent--"

Kurt puts his hands over his face and sinks lower into the kitchen chair. "DadIaskedhimto, okay, it's--Iaskedhimto."

Burt's eyebrows go up. "You too do this kind of thing in my house all the time?"

"Oh my god, Mr. Hummel, I am so sorry. We thought we'd--be alone for a while, we didn't hear you--come in, and it's my fault, I started it, I suggested that we--it'll never happen again."

Kurt adds into the silence, "Yes. That's. What he said. Never again. Can I go? I'd like to go take the rat poison we have in the garage now and make the pain stop."

Burt looks completely flummoxed. "Keep it to a minimum, guys, and--maybe wait until you're sure about that alone part?"

They slink out of the room, just as Burt mutters to himself, "Gotta do some damned research on the crazy crap these kids are into; thought he was being murdered, damn."


End file.
